


London

by Arahxdjarin



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahxdjarin/pseuds/Arahxdjarin
Summary: You’re Pedro Pascal’s PA, he takes you along for a movie shoot in London, shenanigans occur.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Fem Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	London

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for the Pascalito Discord.

You had been Pedro Pascal’s PA for about 6 months, he was pleasant enough, it seemed like the two of you got along well, he treated you fairly and paid you competitively. You wanted more, really what you wanted was to wrap your legs around him and bury your face into his chest. You wanted to know what he tasted like, and how he’d feel inside you, but he was your boss and you weren’t about to lose the best job you ever had to a small crush. Pedro and you were on your way to the UK for a movie shoot, you had been on business trips with him before but they had all been very short ones, this particular shoot was going to be 3 weeks long, 3 torturous weeks of just Pedro and you. 

You pulled out your work phone on the plane to triple check the hotel reservations, there was about 3 hours left on your flight and you were scheduled to land in London at 10 pm, you knew how Pedro got after long flights, he’d want a quick dinner and then a bed to rest in. Your fingers typed away at the touch screen in your hand, setting up a delivery from one of Pedro’s favorite restaurants, you typed in the address of the hotel and then sighed looking up for the device in your hand, Pedro was staring at you, his chin resting in his palm. 

“You work too hard.” Pedro shifted in the seat and took a sip from his bourbon. You watched as he swallowed. 

“I work just as hard as I should.” Pedro caught you staring at his throat and gave a small smile, you quickly moved your eyes to stare at the water in front of you. 

“This shoot should be a walk in the park, while I’m on set go enjoy London a bit. I know it’s one of your favorite locations.” You felt excitement rise in your stomach a bit from his words, you did have a deep love for London.

“I set up a delivery from that restaurant you like. It should get to the hotel shortly after we get there.” Pedro continued to stare at you, the glass of bourbon set against his bottom lip, you felt a familiar heat rise through your body, you wished you were that glass.

“This is what I’m talking about sweet girl, you work so hard. When was the last time you took a day off?” You hesitated to answer his question, partially because you couldn’t remember the last time you took a day off and partially because his nickname for you still made your stomach twist.

“Mr. Pascal, I’m a PA I don’t get days off, I don’t mind it though. I like this kind of work.” Pedro groaned in the seat beside you, he put his now empty glass down on the pull out tray and turned his body so his torso was facing you. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Mr. Pascal, you can call me Pedro, I’m aware I’m your boss but that just sounds way too formal.” You bit your lip and nodded, you called him Mr. Pascal because you wanted to remain professional, all your thoughts about him were so lewd and naughty, you wanted to keep an ounce of professionalism when you thought about him. You turned your head back to your laptop and continued on with the itineraries and schedules you were previously working on.

Pedro hummed quietly to himself, you moved your eyes to steal a glance at him. He looked amazing even after traveling for 12 hours he still seemed so well put together, his fingers were drumming against the pull out tray, your eyes focused in on them, the veins and tendons in the back of his hands were moving with his fingers, your mind ran to all the dirty things you’d like to do with his fingers, your tongue moved to wet your lips absentmindedly. You closed the laptop and leaned back in your seat. This was going to be a long three weeks.

The rest of the flight and the taxi trip to the hotel was uneventful, Pedro and you shared a few words but mostly just sat in a comfortable silence. It was nearly 11 pm when your hotel pulled into sight, right on schedule you thought to yourself. Pedro slipped the taxi driver a large tip and quietly exited the backseat of the car, that was another thing that made you swoon for Pedro, he was so genuine and kind to every service worker he met, you smiled to yourself and muttered a thank you to the driver. Pedro was already removing your luggage from the car when a hotel doorman ran over to help. You walked directly to the lobby ready to get checked in, once you got to your room you were going to do what you did every night, have a glass or 3 of wine and think of all the things you wanted Pedro to do to you. 

The hotel receptionist gave you a warm greeting “Hello, I have a reservation under the last name Pascal, it should be a suite and one additional room.” You handed her your printed out confirmation emails and she began to type away on the computer in front of her.

“Ah yes, you’re Mr. Pascal’s personal assistant. We’re very excited you chose to book your stay with us. Unfortunately we overbooked the suite you originally reserved but we did upgrade you to our executive suite, I’m very sorry about the inconvenience.” She gave you a large smile, it was hard to be upset, you knew executive suites were always the nicer option.

“Oh, that’s fine, this suite has two beds correct.” Her smile faltered a bit before she answered.

“Unfortunately not, there is a very large king size bed, and we can bring up a cot if needed, again I apologize for the inconvenience.” You opened your mouth to ask for another room when a familiar voice spoke from beside you.

“Thank you for all your help, I’m sure we can make the executive suite work just fine for us.” Pedro rested an elbow against the counter and smiled at the receptionist, her entire face turned a soft pink color. You couldn’t blame her, Pedro had that effect on a lot of people.

“Enjoy your stay.” She slid to key cards across the counter and gave Pedro a small smile. Pedro winked at her and grabbed the cards. You followed closely behind him confused by his calm demeanor considering the situation.

“Mr. Pas— Pedro, I can go back and ask for the cot, or see if they maybe have any other rooms available.” Pedro stepped into an elevator, you stood right next him waiting for him to say something. The doorman who helped with the luggage hit the sixth floor button.

“Sweet girl, you worry too much. It’ll be ok and hopefully by the end of the week they’ll have other accommodations for us but for right now let's get settled in and rest. You’ve been up for over 24 hours.” He was right, you were exhausted, but you couldn’t help the anxiety you felt about the situation. You were going to be so close to him, you weren’t sure you’d be able to control yourself. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor, the doorman pushed the luggage cart to the door of your room, Pedro swiped the card and pushed the door open, wheeling the luggage cart into the room. You walked past the two men into the suite. There was a giant window against the furthest wall, and an even bigger bed next to it, the receptionist wasn’t lying, this bed was probably as large as your entire apartment in LA. You scanned the room, not even a fucking couch, there was a small reading chair but that’d be entirely too uncomfortable to sleep in. You guessed you could take 4 or 5 of the one billion pillows and make a small nest on the floor, you turned to look at the bathroom, your eyes widened at the size of it. The toilet was in a room of its own, a large soaking tub was in the middle of the room, there was a very large shower off to the side, it looked like it had 360 spray coverage. Pedro’s voice pulled you back to the present.

“This bed is giant, we could put pillows in between us or I could sleep on the floor, hell this bathtub is big enough I could sleep in there too.” You laughed at his words, a genuine loud laugh, Pedro gave you a large smile and moved away from the bathroom. He jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh.

“I can take the floor or the bathtub, you have issues with your back.” You moved to set your laptop bag down on the desk next to all the luggage. You looked at your small carry on suitcase and what was inside it. Sharing a room with Pedro really threw a wrench in your plan of having a glass of wine and masturbating. Pedro made himself right at home, laying across the large bed, his feet dangling off the side, he had his head propped up in his hand, it looked like he found the remote to the ridiculously large flat screen tv that was mounted on the opposite wall of the bed. He took a deep breath like he was going to respond when the phone next to him rang. He sat up and grabbed it.

“Hello.— Oh amazing — Yeah send it right up — Perfect, thank you so much.” He hung up the phone and grinned at you.

“The food was just delivered.” He stood and walked happily towards the door, he was humming to himself again, you realized over the months that he does that a lot. The was a soft knock at the door, Pedro opened it quickly, he gave another thank you before closing the door, two large white bags sat in his hand. 

“Well let’s eat.” You said walking towards Pedro to remove some of the food from his hands.

It had been five whole days since you got to London, the hotel still didn’t have any available rooms, Pedro had taken up residency on the floor, insisting that you take the bed this week and he’ll have it next week, you could tell the floor was causing issues for his back, but he wouldn’t take the bed no matter how many times you told him too. You had even suggested that you find a cheap hotel room a few blocks away which he shot down immediately stating that he needed you closer than that. The past 5 days have been hell for you, although you have gotten really good at masturbating quietly in the shower. 

Yesterday morning Pedro’s alarm didn’t go off which meant the both of you woke up an hour late which led to both of you rushing to make sure you weren’t late to the filming location, they had a very strict call time. You decided to skip a shower and just take one when you got back from location. Pedro however is never awake enough without one, and in his haste he forgot to bring clothing with him into the bathroom, which resulted in him running through the suite soaking wet with just a white towel wrapped around his waist. You obviously averted your eyes, kinda, he seemed more focused on finding pants in his suitcase then your wandering eyes though. This morning shower was a replay of those events. You had to bite down on your forearm to keep from screaming out his name as you came. His slicked back wet hair and hand clutching the towel low on his hips was seared into your mind. You sighed and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower to dry off, thankfully today’s call time wasn’t as early. You dressed quickly and cleaned up your toiletries before stepping out of the bathroom. Pedro sat one leg crossed over the other in the reading chair, his eyebrows furrowed, looking at his phone.

“Is everything ok?” You set your dirty clothing into the small hamper you brought. Pedro looked up at you with a small frown on his lips.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how you do all this stuff.” It was your turn to look confused.

“What stuff?” Pedro stood and put his phone away, walking towards the door.

“I was going to surprise you with reservations to a restaurant, as a way to say thank you for getting us to location on time yesterday, but I don’t understand how to make online reservations.” You bit your lips to keep from laughing, grabbing your phone and opening google.

“This is why you have me Pedro, my entire job is to do this stuff so you don’t have to.” You looked through a few reviews before landing on a good one, quickly typing in information before turning your attention back to Pedro. “Done, 8:30, I’ll even schedule an Uber to take us there from the set.” Pedro looked at you with wide eyes.

“You need a raise, A promotion or something. I’ll figure out something special to do for you” Pedro pointed a finger at you before laughing, he turned and walked out the door, you gathered your bag and followed him, you felt heat tickling your neck, there were a lot of special things he could do to you. The day on set was uneventful, you stayed close enough to Pedro in case he needed something, which of course he didn’t, sometimes you felt like he didn’t like bothering you, he always got his own lunch, and would only ever drink coffee before and after shooting. You mostly just worked on his other schedules. Sometimes if a really difficult actor was on set you would help their PA but thankfully there didn’t seem to be many difficult actors today.

The day went by quickly, and soon enough Pedro and you were in an Uber on your way to the restaurant you had reservations at. You had gotten dinner with him plenty of time, you spent the majority of your time with him but for some reason as the restaurant got closer your heart rate got higher. Pedro and you made simple conversation in the Uber about your day, you wiped your hands on your jeans as the Uber stopped in front of the restaurant. Pedro stepped out of the car and held the door open for you, you slid across the seat, your foot caught on something in the car causing you to stumble. Pedro’s arms wrapped around your shoulders steadying you.

“Ok there sweet girl?” You looked up into Pedro’s brown eyes, he was so much closer than usual. You could smell the cologne he was wearing. You instinctively took a step back, Pedro dropped his arms and smiled.

“Uh yeah, sorry. I haven’t even started drinking yet and you’re already having to catch me.” Pedro turned to walk into the restaurant but you caught a small laugh he let out.

The restaurant you picked was a good choice, the cocktails were delicious and the food was great. The alcohol definitely helped loosen you up, Pedro and you were laughing about some memory when the next round of drinks came, the waiter placed yours down and took the empty glass, giving you a small smile as he set Pedro’s down

“Thank you cutie.” You smiled back and added in a wink for good measure. His ears turned red as he mumbled a thank you before quickly walking away. You turned your attention back to Pedro, his eyes were narrowed, he cocked his eyebrow when you met his gaze, if you didn’t know better you’d say he looked jealous but that definitely is not a possibility.

“Cutie?” Ok maybe he was jealous, you felt your face heat up, turning your eyes to your drink using your finger to chase the maraschino cherry around before popping it into your mouth, you lick the excess liquor off your fingers before meeting Pedro’s eyes again, his entire demeanor changed, he leaned on the table, one arm resting flat against it, the other one propping his head up, his eyes were still narrowed.

“Sorry.” You mumbled the word and squirmed against the booth, you were now wishing that you had picked a more public restaurant this one only had private booths that were 75% covered from public eye, at the time you thought it was a good idea because Pedro is a private man but now you didn’t have anywhere to avert your eyes to besides your lap.

“Why are you saying sorry, if you find him attractive, you find him attractive. He just didn’t strike me as your — type.” Your head snapped back up to look at him, he was now swirling his glass of bourbon around, his eyes concentrating on the ice.

“What is my type?” It was most definitely the cocktails talking but now you were curious, you hadn’t had a relationship in all the time you’ve worked for Pedro and all the hookups you did had were discreet one night stands, you have also never talked to him about things like this. He drank his bourbon in two long sips, he set the glass back down on the table letting out a loud sigh, his finger played with the rim of the now empty glass.

“He just seemed a bit, young, inexperienced maybe that’s all.” Pedro shrugged his shoulders, you raised your eyebrows, setting your elbows onto the table, resting your head in your hands.

“Young? He looked about my age, and inexperienced how exactly?” Oh this was definitely the alcohol talking. Pedro smirked a bit, his finger paused on the rim of the glass, he dunked his pinky into the melting ice, his eyes met yours as he sunk his pinky into his mouth sucking off the moisture he gathered from the glass, you clenched your thighs together, painfully aware of how turned on you were becoming. His finger left his mouth with a quiet pop.

“Sweet girl, you know what you like and what you need. It's one of my favorite things about you. That server wouldn't be able to give you what you need, he would only be worried about himself.” You bit your lip leaning in closer, Pedro mirrored your movement propping his cheek on his fist. His eyes moved to scan your face.

“Tell me Pedro, what is it that I need.” Pedro’s hand moved to your face, his eyes never leaving yours, he ran his thumb over your bottom lip quickly before dropping his hand to your forearm, his fingers trailed down your forearm once they met your elbow he pulled his hand back to his own body.

“You aren’t as quiet as you think you are. You need someone to learn your body, you need someone to learn what makes you scream, what makes your legs shake, what curls your toes and from the moans i've heard over the past week it sounds like that someone is me.” Pedro leaned back, his arm resting against the booth, his hand rubbing gently over the velvet that covered it. You heart was racing, you turned your head to look at the lights that were strung up outside the privacy booth, you moved your hips, you were so wet and also thoroughly embarrassed, you stared at the lights for a few minutes, you could play this one of two ways, you could act like you had no idea what he was talking about or you could play along and see where this lead, your brain knew the best option was to act clueless but your pussy seemed to be in charge tonight, you turned your head back to him and cocked it to the side.

“Well, if that is what I need, what makes you think you’d be able to give it to me?” You lowered your lips to your straw and took a large sip of your cocktail, Pedro smirked again, his hand moved across the table and grabbed your discarded maraschino cherry stem, he popped it into his mouth without saying anything, his eyes were trained on yours, you took a second to appreciate how handsome he looked in this lighting, a few moments later he reached up to his lips removing the stem from his mouth and setting it back on the napkin, except now it was tied in a knot.

“Sweet girl, I can give you things that you didn’t even know you needed.” You were about to reply when a familiar server walked back over to your booth, you broke your eye contact with Pedro and turned your head to look at the wall, trying to catch your breath.

“Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?” You turned your to speak to the server.

“No if you could just get us the check please.” Pedro spoke before you could, he still hadn’t moved, his eyes were trained on you.

“Of course sir.” The server hurried away, Pedro finally moved but only to grab his wallet. You grabbed your own phone ordering an Uber to the restaurant. The server came back with a black bill booklet, Pedro didn’t even bother looking at the total he just placed his card into it and handed it back to the server.

“The choice is yours sweet girl, I would never pressure you into anything, but if you want me to give you what you need, I’d be more the happy too.” You clenched your thighs together again refusing to look up from your task.

“When we get back to the hotel, show me.” You finally looked up, Pedro’s stare was enough to make you feel light headed, you slammed the rest of your drink as the waiter approached, Pedro put his card back in his wallet and placed a hefty cash tip in the black booklet before standing. He turned to look at you, you finally realized he was waiting for you to get out of the booth, you slid out and stood quickly, his hand found the small of your back, he lead you out of the restaurant, and thank fucking god your Uber was already waiting for you.

Pedro held the door open for you, you crawled across the backseat and mumbled a thank you to him. He sat in the middle seat, the entire right side of his body was pressed against the left side of your body, his arm wrapped itself around your shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushed against the top of your bra, he quietly moved his fingers along the line of it. You grabbed his knee and gave a light squeeze before dragging your hand a bit up his thigh, stopping midway up. You turned your head and looked up at him through your eyelashes, his eyes met yours, you wanted to move in to kiss him but you decided against it, too public. His left hand moved from his side to your left thigh, but he didn’t stop midway like you had, no, he moved his hand all the way up your inner thigh, his fingers brushed over your pussy through your jeans, your breath caught in your throat at the sudden contact, Pedro seemed pleased with your reaction, he brushed over the sensitive area a few more times before moving back down a few inches to your inner thigh. His nose nudged your cheek, you turned your head to the side a bit, allowing his lips to touch your throat very lightly but it was still enough to send a shockwave straight to your belly, your hand clutched at his thigh even tighter. He moved his mouth up your throat and rested it against your ear.

“When we get to the suite, I want you to strip out of your clothes and lay on the bed for me, ok sweet girl?” You nodded your head, he placed one last kiss at your temple as the car came to a stop in front of the hotel. Pedro got out quickly, adjusting his pants as he moved, it was your turn to smirk, He stood inside the door holding it open for you. You slid across the seats and hopped out of the car, before moving away you looked up at Pedro and brushed your hand against the front of his pants.

“Oops, sorry.” A small smile tugged at your lips when you saw the way his jaw tensed. 

The two of you walked through the lobby of the hotel quickly, once the elevator doors were closed Pedro’s hand wrapped around the back of your neck pulling you into his body, he pressed his lips against yours, your hands wrapped around you his waist, the kiss was rushed and passionate, he pulled away quickly when the doors opened. He didn’t seem flustered at all but holy fucking shit, you on the other hand, you were grabbing the railing for support trying to calm your breathing, two women walked into the elevator, Pedro moved a bit to give them more room, they looked at you for minute, mostly because they were in an elevator with Pedro Pascal and hopefully not because they interrupted your make out session. The elevators opened again on the sixth floor, Pedro and you stepped out and walked down the hall. Once the door was in sight Pedro grabbed the card key, he fumbled with it a bit before it finally swiped. He pulled you through the door, grabbed the do not disturb sign and hung it on the outside of the door before quietly closing it. He turned around, his hands found your body quickly, he wrapped one hand in your hair holding you close to his face, his other hand pressed into the small of your back, this kiss was less rushed but just as passionate, he walked you back until your legs met the edge of the bed, his hand moved from your hair to you throat he squeezed lightly.

“Take off your clothes.” Your fingers immediately found the buttons on your shirt, you moved to undo them as quickly as you could, Pedro moved to the reading chair, he sat down and started to undo the buttons of his own shirt. You pushed the shirt off your shoulders and let it fall to the floor then you moved to your jeans, you wiggled them down your hips and stepped out of them. You never wore underwear so all that was left was your bra. Your eyes met Pedro’s, his fingers were rubbing at his now exposed chest, his head cocked to the side a bit. You reached behind your back and to release the clasps, you held the cups to your chest as you slowly moved the straps down your arm. Once both the straps were pulled off your arms you moved to drop it from your chest, still meeting Pedro’s gaze. The bra hit the floor and Pedro’s eyes moved to scan your body.

“You’re so beautiful, sit at the end of the bed.” You did as he said, Pedro had moved the chair from the desk and placed it at the foot of the bed, it was so close his knee was brushing against yours.

“So obedient, lay back and touch yourself like you do in the shower.” Your face got warm at the reminder that he knew.

“I thought you were going to touch me.” Pedro smirked and leaned back in the chair.

“Obedient but impatient, I’ll be touching you a lot tonight, but first I want to see how you touch yourself, judging from the noises you make, it’s sounds like fun.” You fell back into the bed and placed the heels of your feet onto the bed, your entire pussy was now on full display for him. You closed your eyes and fell into your normal routine, you placed your pointer and middle finger into your mouth out of habit, not that you needed the extra wetness. Your fingers found your clit easily, you let out a loud sigh at the contact, your entire core has been throbbing since dinner, your fingers fell into a quick motion, your other hand moved to grab at your chest. 

“Do you always move this quickly when you masturbate sweet girl?” Your hips moved involuntarily at his words.

“Usually, why?” Your voice was breathy but you continued to move your fingers.

“Do you ever take time to enjoy masturbating or do you just try to get to your orgasm as quickly as possible.” You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him, his eyes were on your pussy, his hand was rubbing over the large bulge in his jeans. You closed your legs instinctively.

“That’s the point of masturbation. It’s just a way to cum.” Pedro stood up, moving the shirt off his shoulders, he undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pushing them down his thighs. He stood in front of you in a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Open your legs again.” Pedro dropped to his knees at the base of the bed, you opened your legs, his large hands snaked under your ass and pulled you all the way to the edge, you could feel his breath against your pussy. Your thigh clenched around his head a bit, his fingers wrapped around your thighs, pressing into the skin.

“Sweet girl, the point of masturbation is so much more than just cumming.” He placed a soft kiss to your clit, your hips bucked at the feeling.

“Do you hold the same sentiment about sex?” You were still propped on your elbows, Pedro looked up at you from in between your thighs, another kiss.

“Yeah I guess.” Pedro let out a soft laugh, another kiss.

“This is going to be fun,” Pedro’s tongue flicked over your clit quickly before he closed his entire mouth around it. You fell back onto the bed and moved your hands down your body with the intention of grabbing his hair, but before you could his large hands grabbed yours, he interlocked your fingers into his and held them at your hips.

Your eyes rolled into the back of you head with every movement he made, a loud moan escaped your lips which he seemed to like, his facial hair tickled the inside of your thighs, his right hand dropped yours, he dragged his fingers along your thigh down to your pussy, he lined 2 up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. The new sensation caused your back to arch off the bed another loud moan filled the room.

“Do you feel that sweet girl, the pleasure? Has anyone else made you feel like this?” Pedro’s lips rubbed against your clit as he spoke, your free hand found his hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

“No, never.” His tongue returned to ravaging your clit. Your legs started to shake, you could feel your release building in the pit of your stomach, your hand gripped Pedro’s tighter.

“Pedro, I’m close.” Pedro’s finger sped up.

“Good, cum for me sweet girl.” his tongue met the same rhythm as his fingers, you bucked your hips up trying to create more contact with his face, you hand tightened in his hair, your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your release took over. It started in the pit of your stomach and spread heat throughout your entire body, you moaned out a list of curses, your legs shook on Pedro’s shoulders, his tongue and fingers never slowed down, allowing you to feel the entire impact of this orgasm. Once your body stopped convulsing so did his fingers, he pulled them out slowly and placed a kiss to the inside of your thigh before standing up. He held his fingers out to you, you took them into your mouth without hesitation.

“You came so hard around my fingers, do you think you’ll come harder around my cock?” You hummed at his words licking his fingers clean.

“Yes, let me return the favor first.” You began to move off the bed, he grabbed your hips.

“Sweet girl, tonight is about your pleasure and your needs, not mine, another night.” You frowned at his words, you could find a lot of pleasure in sucking his cock. Pedro moved to straddle you, his hands on either side of your face, he brought his lips down to your gently, his tongue moved over your bottom lip, you pressed your tongue against him, tasting more of yourself on his lips, you wrapped your arms around his neck and let out a soft sigh.

“Mmm, the real question here is whether you need a rough, hard fucking or if you need someone to finally take it slow and appreciate your body.” Pedro looked over your face, he placed one more soft kiss to your nose before sitting up. You looked at him expectantly, you didn’t care what he did as long as he fucked you. Pedro’s hand wrapped around your throat, he harshly pulled you up to meet his lips, his hand was around your throat was tight enough to cause a pressure in your head to build. He threw you back against the bed and stood up. Seems like he decided on rough and hard, perfect.

“Flip over.” You listened and flipped onto your stomach, bringing your knees up so your ass was in the air, Pedro’s hands grabbed your hips and dragged you down the bed so your feet were hanging off.

“So obedient, such a good girl. Now I’m going to fuck you and when you cum you’re going to scream my name. Do you understand?” You turned your head to look at him, he had finally removed his last piece of clothing, he stood behind you with his cock in his hand, silently stroking it while staring at you. You knew he was going to be big but fuck, that was big. He was long and girthy, you clenched your legs together, you were going to be sore in the morning.

“I understand.” You arched your back and turned your head back to face the head board, Pedro, rubbed his head against your pussy, focusing on your already sensitive clit. You let out a light moan, Pedro took that as his opportunity to slam into you, you let out a half yelp half moan at the feeling, he cock stretched you open, you clenched around him, he gave you a split second to adjust before grabbing a fistful of your hair and slamming into you again, he let out a loud groan with every thrust, his free hand moved around your body, he started to rub circles into your clit, you let out a loud moan at the contact, your hands clenched the bed sheets in front of you, Pedro pulled your head back, straining your head against your neck, you let out another loud moan, you had never been fucked like this before. It was so raw and rough, the slight pain was mixing with all the pleasure, creating new sensations you’d never had. 

“You’re so tight, such a good little slut, hmm, taking my cock so well. Are you gonna cum around my cock like a good girl?” You moaned again, his voice was so thick, his words sent shockwaves to your lower stomach.

“Yes, yes I am. I’m a good little slut and I’m going to cum for you.” You didn’t know where those words came from but Pedro seemed to really like them, he tugged against your hair, pulling you up to be flush against his chest, he thrusts became quicker, he started to bite and suck at the skin of your shoulder, the hand that was in your hair moved around to grip your throat, applying the same pressure from earlier.

“Good, I want to see you come undone around my cock.” His hand tightened around your throat, the hand on your clit started to move faster, you threw your arms behind your head grabbing onto the back of his neck, you moved your hips to meet each of his thrusts, your sensitive pussy throbbed but a familiar sensation started to build.

“Pedro, fuck I’m gonna cum again.” His hips slammed into you rapidly, his mouth moved over your shoulder.

“Good, cum for me sweet girl.” Your hips met each of his thrusts, your orgasm ripped through your body like a white hot knife, you screamed out Pedro’s name as promised, your hands tightened behind you gripping his hair for support, your vision went black for a second as your second orgasm of the night absolutely shattered your body, your high began to recede but Pedro was still slamming into you just as hard as before, he removed his hand from the front of your throat, his hand wrapped around the back of your neck, slamming your face into the bed.

“Tell me where to cum.” His hands gripped your hips tightly, his thrusts becoming uneven.

“Anywhere, fuck Pedro come wherever you want.” Your body had been wrecked from both of your orgasms, he could cum anywhere he wanted and you’d say thank you.

“Fuck, flip over, turn around.” Pedro pulled out of you, you flipped on your back, he was fisting his cock quickly, your cum covering it in a slippery wetness, Pedro muttered in a foreign language to himself before moaning out your name, cum shot over your stomach and chest, his cock twitched in his hand as he continued to pump it. His shoulders moving quickly with his breath, he turned his gaze from the mess he made out your abdomen to look at your face, he gave you a small smile before collecting the cum on your stomach with two fingers he raised them to your mouth, you licked his fingers clean without breaking eye contact.

“Pedro that was earth shattering.” Pedro fell to your side, his hand grabbing your chest, he pulled you close against him.

“Hmmm it was, you took my cock so well.” His middle finger played with your hard nipple.

“I do have to come clean with you though sweet girl.” You turned to look at him, his eyes were tired, a small layer of sweat covered his forehead.

“What?” Pedro gave you a lazy smile, he moved his hand to rest against your cheek.

“I switched our reservations here, so we would have this room.” You gave him a confused look.

“Why?” Pedro’s thumb drifted over your bottom lip, his eyes moved from your lips to your face, the smile on his face got wider. You knew why, it was because he wanted this to happen. You smiled back at him and let out a small laugh, the next few weeks in London were going to be very enjoyable.


End file.
